Dawn's Light
by Mayelaine
Summary: Take a breathe, and breath in the truth. Open your eyes. It's all real. It's not just a book. It's your life now. Now that you've met me, it was our fate.


A book was shut with a clap of its pages. It lay silently, finished and ready to be picked up again. The bind broken in the middle, and the words "Breaking Dawn" scratched and loosing its luster.

Alex sat at her desk, compelled to hurl the book out the window or to just light it on fire. She was angry at herself for falling into the Twilight cult at school, and to have the story end the way it ended was not exceptable to her.

She looked at the clock on her desk and it read 6am and none the less it was monday. Great, she murmured. Alex had stayed up all night reading to finish the book that stole a weeks worth of her life.

Alex was putting some real effort into getting off of her butt to get ready for school. Its her last year at her flagstaff public high school, and her energy leve isnt the same as it was her fresman year.

Alex was in and out of the shower in 20 min, got dressed and ready to go in another 10 min. She shoved "Breaking Dawn" into her book bag, put it over her shoulder and walked out of her room.

The was peaking through the living room and brighten the room. Alex came around the corner of the hall entrance to find her little brother playing with his legos beside the sofa. "Koda, what are you doing up so early?" Alex walked over to him and picked him up into her arms. This boy would never fuss or throw tantrums of any kind. He had the patience of a wise man, and the smile of an angel.

"Play legos," is what Koda said.

"I know sweety, but its early baby." Alex kissed Koda on the forehead and set him back down gently next to his legos. His green eyes glisened up at her. Looking back at him reminded her on how much she loved him. "I'll see you later ok Koda? I love you."

"Love you," and Koda continued on with his legos.

Alex headed to the door, walked out and locked it behind her.

Alex drove up to her assigned parking spot in the school's parking lot. She parked her black jetta, got her book bag, got out and locked it behind her. As she lazily made her way towards the school's steps, she saw her friend Stefani running towards her. She had a look on her face that seemed as if she has just been given the biggest news of her life.

"Alex!" She yield from across the parking lot. This girl was barely 5'0 and her short legs kept her from running in long strides. Alex stopped in her tracks and just closed her eyes. The brisk morning air was helping her from falling asleep on the spot.

Stefani had finally reached Alex, huffing away as she slowly stopped infront of her.

"Alex! Omg! Have you heard? Stefani gasped for air as fast as she could to her words out.

"Have I heard what Stef?" Alex is very hard to be amused by high school gossip and drama. To her, the stories she hears are just proof on how today's society are just to full of themselves and just plain stupid to realize that there is life after high school.

Stefani has nwo got a hold of her breathe and asked, "Well, first have you finished "Breaking Dawn"?"

Alex gave her a skeptical look. "You came running half way across the parking lot to ask me if I finished this life sucking, brain washing book?"

"Well not really. But it has to deal with what I have to tell you. So I just want to make sure you finished it." Stefani is a very girly girl if someone would just take a glimpse at her. Her image is all about the fashion and look. Alex sometimes wonder what the other kids thought of them when they see them in the hallways. They were just complete opposite. Alex is definitely not into the looks and fashion. She was just Alex.

"Yes, I finished. And I could careless for any spoilers about the movie because I'm not watching it." Alex began walking towards the school again.

"Well you don't have to worry about watching the movie or seeing anything that relates to twilight here soon."

Stefani just sparked a bit of curiousity in Alex.

"The media has finally realized that this story is sucking up innocent children's lives." Alex walked through the front doors of the school and headed to her first class, English.

"No Alex. The author, Stephanie Meyers is recalling everything that has to do with Twilight. Its like she's trying to erase the fact that these story books ever existed."

"Mmmm... That's terrible.... " Alex swung open the door of her english class and slid right in with Stefani in tow.

"You don't care do you?"

"No not really."

"Well I think its a big deal. Its being banned from every school an library in this state."

Alex found her seat and sat down with an emphasized thump. It took her a few seconds to suck in the last bit of information Stefani had just given her.

"Banned?" She asked as she slouched down into her chair with her eyes closed.

"Yea! It started happening last week."

"And why didn't I hear about this?"

"Cause you've been 'sucked' into the books all last week Alex." Stefani planted herself on a seat right behind Alex.

"That seems a bit extreme."

"Tell me about it."

The bell rung with a sharp ding, which made Alex shiver. She decided to never stay up all night for a flippin book she knew she wasn't going to like in the end.

"Alright class! It's time to pick partners for this quarter's assignment." Ms. Bolten was a brilliant English teacher but her people skills were some what off.

"Please, everyone pick your partners. I don't want to pick for you."

"Stefani want to -" Alex was cut in mid sentence.

"Actually Alex, I want to be partners with Brian. i think we're really close to hitting it off."

Alex went wide eyed as much as she could with her drooping eyes. It wasn't much of an effort.

"Oh yea. Sure. I don't mind." Alex slouched even lower, and decided to wait until Ms. Bolten had to pick a partner for her.

10 min went by and there was only one person left other than herself who had no partner.

"Well Alex, since you're not pairing up with Stefani, you can be with Ezra."

Alex sat up a bit on hearing this name. "Ezra. Who's Ezra?" Ms. Bolten nodded towards the back. Alex turned around in her seat and layed her eyse on a boy she had never seen before. He was strangely beautiful. His dark almond hair gave his face such luminicity that brought out his unusual dark pearl eyes. This boy could have easily been passed off as a model if he wanted to.

"O...k Ms. Bolten...." Alex wasn't sure if she was awake or imagining things.

"Stefani!" Alex grabbed Stefani's attention quick with a sharp jerk at the elbow.

"What?"

"Who's that kid in the back?" Alex did not break her gaze at the boy who was just staring down at his notebook.

"Oooh. Ezra. He's the schools most beautiful boy."

"Right.... How long has he been here?"

"Since last week. Supposedly he came from a private school up in Washington or Alaska, I don't remember. He has all the girls tailing him like crazy. But it seems like he doesn't have any interest in any one yet."

"Why haven't I seen him before?"

"Maybe because you were stuck in Twilight world all last week." Stefani gave her a smart chuckle.

She had a point. Alex hadn't paid any attention at all in any of her classes while she was reading those damn books. Again, Alex realized what a waste of her time those damn books were.

"Alright everyone get with your partners and pick a literacy piece that has or had a social impact in todays society. And figure out if it was a negative or positive impact."

Alex collected herself a bit, grabbed her book bag and made her way ever so slightly to the back of the room. Ezra glanced at her with his dark pearl eyes, and then stared straight down again. Alex didn't know what to expect from this boy. She's never come across such an extraodinary beautiful person before. As sje made her way to him, she noticed that his skin seemed to glisten off the light the sun was giving through the windows. She took her eyes off of him to manage through a group of kids that were gathered in the middle of the room. She just about tripped over a book bag but kept her cool and recovered quickly. She glanced at Ezra but it didn't seem like her stumble fazed him. He was still staring at his notebook.

Alex finally got to an empty chair next to him and sat down. As soon as she sat her things down, Ezra tensed and hunched his shoulders inward and sunkened into his chair. It took Alex off guard for a bit. It just seemed like such a strange movement to have done all of a sudden.

"Um. Hi.. I'm Alex."

"...Hi..." he muttered under his breathe. His voice gave off a pinch of an accent in it.

Alex stared at him cautiously. It almost looked like he was trying to keep himself under control.

"Im sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just .... have a really bad... pain in my stomach." Ezra spoke softly surprisingly since he is under so much strain.

"Um... I'm sorry."

"Its ok. Um... just pick a story.... or book or whatever.... " Ezra cupped his hands over his nose and mouth, struggling to hold his composure.

"Uh.. Ok. I'm picking Twilight."

"Pff. Perfect book." Ezra rolled his eyes.

"You don't like the book either I take it."

"Its not a matter of likeing the book... umm... its a matter of it not ever being written at all." Ezra tighten his eyes shut and took a big gulp of air. He exhaled quickly.

"Never should have been written? That's interesting. Why do you say that?" Alex was starting to loose her uneasiness near Ezra. The things he was saying were very unexpected.

Ezra gave out a frustrated sigh. "Some stories just shouldn't be told or ever be known at all."

"Well there has to be a reason -" Alex stopped mid sentence by Ezra's sudden action. He bolted to his feet and marched straight out the door with Ms. Bolten calling after him.

Alex just sat there, too confused at what just happened. This boy has girl running after him? he's seems like such a jerk.

"What happened to Alex?" Ms. Bolten asked from the front of the room over the roaring discussions of the classroom.

"I think he got sick or something Ms. Bolten."

Alex looked at his seat. He had taken his books with him.


End file.
